We can get a little crazy just for fun
by godisawinchester
Summary: ONESHOT pour les 20 ans de Catcat. PWP total. Stiles a envie d'une cigarette. Sterek.


ONE SHOT, spécial pour l'anniversaire de mon bébé, je t'aime.

J'avais envie d'une cigarette. Rien de bien méchant, il était déjà 3h du matin, l'insomnie durait depuis quelques heures et il me fallait de l'air frais. Après être sortit de la maison à pas de loups, j'avais marché un peu. Plus j'avançais, plus j'avais envie de fumer. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent, et pourtant, ce soir, cette nuit, j'avais besoin d'une clope. Mes pas m'ont guidés à travers la nuit jusqu'au hangar de Derek.

Quelle idée de merde. Qui ne dort pas à 4h du matin, à part moi? À en croire la lumière dans son dépotoir, Derek Hale non plus, ne dormait pas cette nuit. Nul besoin de frapper à la porte, le temps que j'y arrive, il avait déjà ouvert et m'attendait avec son regard de chien de garde. Je suis rentré sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Stiles? T'as cours demain.

- Impossible de fermer l'oeil. T'as des cigarettes? »

Un petit haussement de sourcils, et sans poser de question, il attrapa un paquet dans un tiroir et me le lança. Le temps de sortir une clope, il était assit à côté de moi et me tendait un briquet. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et allumai la clope. S'en suivit un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'à ma grande surprise, Derek se décide à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi être venu ici?

- Scott m'aurait buté, et il fume pas. Lydia m'aurait même pas ouvert. Malia me déteste depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peter. Liam n'est pas vraiment mon ami. Alors voilà, comme tu le vois, tu es le seul chez qui je pouvais venir.

- Je vois.

- Tu veux que je parte? »

J'avais posé la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse, je savais déjà que je dérangeais notre alpha. Pourtant il secoua la tête hâtivement, avec… quoi? C'était une esquisse de sourire que je voyais là? Il est tard, trop tard, j'ai des hallucinations, ça y est. Je suis foutu.

Face à mon incompréhension apparemment un peu trop marquée, Derek se mit à rire.

…

Derek? Rire? C'est possible ça? Je nage en plein cauchemar (quoique, plutôt un joli rêve, parce que ses pommettes sont illégales quand il rit, vraiment). Il se mit à l'aise et s'assit à mes côtés sur son canapé. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à penser que tu déranges les gens?

- C'est le cas.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Vraiment? Est-ce que tu me le dirais si c'était le cas? Parce que d'habitude j'ai toujours l'impression de te déranger, enfin, comme le reste du monde, tu vois, parce que je suis moi, et que je suis insupportable, j'veux dire même mon père a du mal alors ça m'étonnerait pas si toi tu me supportais pas, t'as aucune raison de m'apprécier, je sais que..

- Stiles, tais toi. »

Il avait dit ça sans aucune animosité, amusé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'évaluais la situation avec un sourire: Derek est magnifique et il ne me déteste pas. Bon, c'est très raccourci mais ça reste un constat valable.

Après deux trois cigarettes, deux bières, on approchait des 6h du matin et je commençai à sentir la fatigue venir.

« Tu veux dormir ici? Enfin, pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit..

- J'irai en cours cet après midi, et oui, je veux bien. »

Bien que simple, le lit de Derek était confortable. Son odeur était partout, enivrante. C'est seulement après l'avoir reniflé à plein nez que je relevai les yeux sur Derek, un sourire en coin, en train de… se déshabiller. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je sentis plus ou moins ma mâchoire aller se faire foutre alors que l'espèce d'Apollon présent devant moi envoyait son t-shirt balader ainsi que son jean. Qui a inventé un boxer aussi moulant? C'est illégal. Ses fesses sont un crime à elles seules. J'avais du baver puisqu'il s'approcha du lit avec un sourire.

« La vue te plait?

- Enormément. »

C'est moi qui ait répondu là? Ceci-dit, il eut l'air satisfait de son petit effet et vint s'installer sous la couette, effleurant mon bras au passage. J'ai failli jouir à ce simple contact. Oh merde, Scott sort de ce corps. Je ne devrais pas penser à Scott maintenant. Bon, au moins ça m'a empêché de jouir. Je retins ma respiration jusqu'à le voir parfaitement installé, ses deux bras relevé pour soutenir sa tête alors qu'il me fixait avec cette foutue intensité comme un rapace face à sa proie. Bordel. J'avalais avec la plus grande difficulté ma salive, essayant de ne pas paraitre totalement traumatisé face à l'amas de muscle et de beauté à environ 18 centimètres de moi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur moi. Comme ça, sans préavis, sans raison, pour venir dévorer ma bouche. Nos dents claquaient, ses lèvres bouffaient les miennes, rapidement sa langue vint se joindre à la partie, qu'on ne s'étonne pas que je perde les pédales. Ses mains étaient partout, sous mon t-shirt, contre mon dos, dans ma nuque, dans mes cheveux, autour de mon cou, sur mon ventre. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir vu mon jean voler jusqu'au pied du lit jusqu'à sentir sa main contre ma queue. Putain, il a les mains tellement chaudes. Tellement grandes. (Je nierai jusqu'à ma mort avoir eu ce son si aigu.) Avant d'avoir eu le temps de reconnecter mon cerveau, mon instinct prit une initiative idiote sans me demander mon avis. J'embrassai sa nuque, sa barbe parfaite, son torse, chacune des courbes de ses muscles jusqu'à arriver à la première ligne de poils sous son nombril. Un long frisson le traversa avant de sentir ses abdominaux se contracter et un grognement animal franchir ses lèvres. Toujours animé d'un instinct inconnu j'abandonnai l'idée de réfléchir et passai ma main le long de sa virilité, lui arracha un second grognement.

« Putain Stiles, vire ce foutu boxer… »

Le temps de terminer sa phrase, le tissu n'était qu'un souvenir. Putain. J'observai avec attention l'objet de mes désirs. C'est beaucoup trop gros pour être humain. Derek aurait il une carrière dans le porno sans que j'en ai eue connaissance? Déglutissant d'anticipation, je décidai de lécher la longueur de mon nouveau jouet pour remarquer que sa queue était longue, épaisse, large, et délicieuse. Ca n'aurait pas du m'exciter autant. Grognant de frustration, Derek me rappela sa présence (comme si j'avais pu l'oublier) en m'incitant à bouger d'une caresse dans mes cheveux. Je me penchai en avant pour la prendre en bouche. Un gémissement m'échappa, se répercutant sur sa queue, le faisant m'attraper violemment les cheveux. Je m'appliquai à lécher, sucer, oubliant totalement le reste autour de nous. J'entendais Derek grogner, je le sentais se tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il me remonte à sa hauteur pour reprendre ma bouche en otage, se débarrassant de mon caleçon, prenant ma virilité en main. Je gémis contre ses lèvres sans cesser le baiser brulant.

« Stiles, je peux…?

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi bordel, mais fais quelque chose! »

Réponse satisfaisante étant donné son sourire pervers. Il se pencha sur le côté pour revenir avec du lubrifiant.

…

Derek Hale va me baiser. Putain. J'ai encore failli jouir. Que cet homme me séquestre ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mes pensées furent stoppées par un doigt contre mon entrée, m'arrachant un frisson avant d'être de nouveau occupé par une langue contre la mienne, occupant mon esprit le temps de me détendre. Je sentis son doigt en moi, et avant de réfléchir à la sensation, son autre main vint s'occuper de ma queue, tendue à son maximum, léchant mon cou, mordant par endroits, me faisant oublier toute gêne face à l'intrusion nouvelle. Le deuxième doigt, bien qu'accompagné d'une légère douleur, me fit fermer les yeux lorsque Derek se baissa pour prendre ma queue en bouche. Ce mec était bouillant, et l'intérieur de sa bouche ne l'était que bien plus. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir senti un troisième doigt avant qu'il ne commence un mouvement de ciseau. Je le forçai à revenir à moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'il trouva avec une facilité déconcertante ma prostate, me faisant produire un gémissement complètement obscène. Fier du résultat, il retira ses doigts malgré mes protestations pour venir en dessus de moi.

« Stiles, tu es indécent, tu te verrais, tu jouirais.

- Tu t'es vu, Sourwolf? Tu ferais bander un mort. »

Il me pénétra sans prévenir, me coupant net la respiration, et je jure avoir vu des étoiles dans ce bordel. Il me força à le regarder avant de m'embrasser, enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde. Sa bite est énorme. Il le savait très bien, il paraissait tellement fier de lui, il poussa légèrement ses hanches, me forçant enfin à respirer.

« Putain, j'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

- Je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête jamais.

- Stiles, je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher correctement pendant des jours et des jours, tu penseras à moi à chaque douleur quand tu voudras t'asseoir. Tu ne pourras plus jouir sans ma queue en toi, tu ne voudras même pas te branler sans avoir quelque chose dans le cul. Tout le monde saura que je t'ai baisé, je vais te laisser tellement de bleus, de marques, que tout le monde saura à qui tu appartiens. »

J'ai joui. Je ne pouvais plus résister putain, ce mec est tellement obscène, c'est complètement illégal. Il avait un sourire carnassier, il commença à bouger en moi, doucement, si lentement que c'en était encore plus douloureux. Mais tellement bon. C'était foutrement frustrant et à la fois si bandant. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu normalement, j'étais de nouveau dur et pantelant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Stiles? Tu as envie que je te fasses durer jusqu'à épuisement? Que je te fasse jouir autant de fois que tu peux? Que je sois lent et profond, ou plutôt rapide et brutal? »

Chacune de ses phrases étaient ponctuées par un coup de dent, un suçon, ou un raclement de barbe contre ma peau nue. J'aurais tout voulu en même temps.

« Rapide, profond, et brutal, ça te dit?

- Tu es une vraie salope Stiles, je l'aurais parié. »

Et j'aurais pu parier qu'il était un dieu du sexe. Ses coups de reins étaient profonds et brutaux comme promis, à une cadence telle que je ne voyais plus rien, j'aurais été incapable de dire mon propre prénom. Une de ses mains m'empêchait tout mouvement, retenant fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, l'autre était autour de mon cou, me forçant à le regarder alors que je suffoquai tant le plaisir m'inondait. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour jouir de nouveau, me délivrant une nouvelle fois sur mon ventre, essoufflé.

« Combien de fois tu peux jouir?

- Jamais je pourrais rebander…

- Me lance pas de paris Stiles..

- Impressionne moi méchant loup. »

Il grogna avant d'attaquer de nouveau ma bouche. Il me retourna férocement sur le lit, me mettant à quatre pattes avant de s'enfoncer en moi, me faisant gémir comme jamais.

« On t'a déjà pris comme ça?

- Jamais… »

J'avais du mal à articuler. Il était enfoncé profondément en moi, j'avais presque du mal à respirer correctement. Bordel de merde, ses mains étaient agrippées à mes hanches, j'aurais des bleus imposants, et quelque part je l'espérais totalement. En quelques coups, j'avais la tête entre les coussins, mes bras m'avaient complètement lâché, m'abandonnant au plaisir de la puissance de Derek.

Alors que je sentais une troisième orgasme arriver, j'haletai lorsque qu'il me releva contre lui, sa main contre ma gorge, l'autre me tenant fermement contre lui. Il continua à me baiser avec force jusqu'à me faire jouir, encore, cette fois l'emmenant avec moi. Il lâcha un grognement sourd et animal avant de se vider en moi, me griffant au passage.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer? Pour le coup, j'étais sur le lit de Derek Hale, en train de fumer une clope à côté de lui, à poil, du sperme plein ses draps, trois orgasmes mémorables au compteur, il est 7h30 du matin.

« T'étais vraiment venu pour une clope?

- Ouais, mais c'était peut être la clope d'après baise que je venais chercher.

- Je pense, oui.

- Et maintenant, sourwolf?

- Maintenant faudrait dormir.

- Oh, il est sarcastique maintenant? »

Un sourire amusé me répondit avant de le voir se relever, écraser sa cigarette, prendre la mienne pour faire de même et venir m'embrasser chastement.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce que j'aimerai te faire chaque jour, à toi de décider si tu le veux uniquement pour la baise, si tu ne le veux pas du tout ou…

- Si je le veux tous les jours, et en partenaire exclusif?

- Je suis à toi. »

Je ne voulais rien entendre d'autre. Je m'étais endormi contre lui, contre sa chaleur naturelle de loup. En sécurité.

J'aurais peut être du me douter que le réveil serait particulier, sachant que j'étais chez Derek, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour y penser. Ainsi j'ai été un peu surpris de sentir un souffle chaud contre mon oreille, deux doigts en moi, et une main autour de ma queue. Meilleur réveil de ma vie.

« Bonjour Derek..

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

- mhhhhh… super. »

Il ajouta un troisième doigt, dévorant mon oreille au passage. Je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher. Totally worth it.

« Tu sais, y'a un truc que j'ai oublié de te dire hier.. à propos des loups garous..

- Mhhh.. Dis moi..

- Tu vois, mh, quand on veut.. marquer son compagnon, il faut.. qu'on se transforme, et .. ensuite, il faut poser un noeud..

- Comme les animaux?

- Oui, pareil. C'est.. assez gros.

- Oh bordel, Derek, je vais jouir, ferme là et mets toi au boulot. »

Il grogna, retira ses doigts avant de me pénétrer avec force. Oh putain, c'était tellement bon. Il y avait cependant un détail qu'il aurait été utile de préciser. Lorsqu'un loup garou se transforme, il grossit. Oui. Tout grossit. Vu la taille de l'engin, ça n'aurait jamais du grossir. Et pourtant, j'étouffai de justesse un cri lorsque je le sentis se transformer.

« Putain! Putain! Derek.. tu..

- Tu aimes ça ? Avoir une queue d'animal bien au fond de ton petit cul? Tu aimes te faire baiser par un animal? Tu bandes tellement. »

Il passa sa main contre mon cou, frottant ses crocs contre ma jugulaire, sans cesser ses coups animaux. J'allai jouir si vite que j'en venais à me poser des questions sur mon propre fonctionnement. J'aurais du pleurer, le supplier d'arrêter, parce que j'avais sacrément mal.. et au lieu de ça, je devais essayer de ne pas jouir.

« Ne jouis pas Stiles. »

Oh bordel. Il s'arrêta net, me faisant couiner gémir de frustration pure. Clairement calmé par ce stop, je respirai un grand coup pour le laisser reprendre, cette fois sa main plus serrée contre ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Je le sentis grogner plus fort, plus animal que jamais, avant de sentir… Mon dieu. Son noeud était énorme. Il me tint contre lui alors qu'il se formait au creux de mes reins. Il resta en moi tout le temps de déposer sa marque. Une fois déposé, il se retira avant de s'enfoncer férocement en moi pour jouir, me remplissant totalement, et me faisant connaître le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

Je m'écroulai complètement sur son corps redevenu complètement humain. Bordel.

« Ca dure combien de temps?

- Environ 20 minutes, après il se dissipe.

- C'est tout? »

Il avait grogné avant de m'embrasser.

THE END BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON BB


End file.
